Saved
by ibNIC
Summary: I do not own the movie 'Saved'. This a version of it, involving characters loosely based on myself and friends of mine at that time (around age 16). I do not wish any disrespect or claimage to the movie or script; it was written out of the love for the movie and to expose my hobby and skill of writing at the time.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been born-again my whole life. Accepting Jesus into your heart and getting saved is a big decision. Especially for a 3 year old… My faith has taught me that everything was a part of God's plan. Billie said that he even had a reason for taking our parents to Heaven. She explained that Mommy and Daddy were with the angels. .  
Jesus became the center of my life. _

While Annette and I were up high, painting the hair of the billboard Jesus, down on the ground was a guy in a wheel-chair. "I still don't think he's white. I was watching this thing on the TV—"

"Of course he's white." Annette shouted back at her brother. "Gosh, sometimes I think Justin's retarded, too."

"Nette, he's not retarded."

_ In spite of living in what the Bible called "the end times", the future looked bright:_ _My sister was finally named the number one Christian interior designer for the entire region; I was a member of __"Christian Jewels"__. It's sort of like a girl-gang for Jesus; I had the perfect Christian boyfriend; and I was about to be a senior at a really good Christian school._

_ 2 weeks before summer-vacation ended, everything changed... My boyfriend and I played this game of telling each other secrets underwater. It's dorky, I know. But this isn't exactly __MTV's Real World__, and beside it's a good way to get to know each other better._

"Okay, it's my turn." Alex said, as we both took breaths. We caught enough air to go underwater and for him to share a thought, "I thiiiink I'mmm gaaay."

"Whaaat?"

He pointed to himself, "Gaaay!"

"Gay?" He nodded. After trying to understand (but failing) I asked again, "What?"

He rushed up in need for air. I followed behind, also in need for air as well as for him to explain. I banged my head on the pool-ladder and knocked myself out. Alex got out of the pool. He turned around and saw that I was sinking, "Mari," he rushed to dive in and save me, but slipped in a puddle—knocking himself out.

Thankfully, the carpetender his parents hired to build a pool-house was there and he dove in as soon as he noticed me in the pool.

_Maybe it was because I was drowning, or the shock from Alex's confession… but at that moment, I had a vision._

_As I regained my vision, I saw Jesus swim toward me and he said, "Alex needs you now. You must do all you can to help him."_ From shock and confusion I passed out, again. And the carpetender carried me to the surface.

Later, I received a call. "No, Billie. I'm okay; it's just a little bump. I'm fine."

"All right."

_ Billie was away at the Christian Community Leader's Convention in Orlando, with Pastor Mike; the principal of my school._

Billie screeches into the phone.

I sighed, "Billie?"

"You never told me that Pastor Mike was so nice."

I sighed again, "Yeah, everyone loves him."

"We've been talking about setting up our own fellowship program, when we get back to town. … I've got to go."

Meanwhile, I was googling _gay_, and I found some… interesting, and scary stuff. "B-bye."

_ How could my boyfriend be gay? He's like the best Christian I know: he's an athlete who's constantly strengthening himself—physically, creatively, and spiritually for the Lord. Why had he been stricken with such a spiritually toxic affection?_

_ I figured that I need to take the most direct approach to saving him. I mean, it was Christ's will and all…_

"Jesus spoke to you, in person?" Alex asked me as we were in his van talking, waiting for the drive-thru movie previews to be over.

I lifted my head from his shoulder, "He trusts me. And you're going to have to trust me, too." I took a breath, "Just kiss me, 'kay." He nodded then leaned in toward me.

_ Alex and I worked on his problem for the rest of the summer._

A few days after, we were at his house near the pool. I placed his hand on my chest, "Anything?" he looked ashamed as he shook his head. I then put both of his hands on both of my boobs, "Now?"

"Are you sure this isn't a sin?"

I held his hands, moved his sand-colored hair to view his light hazel eyes, and just gave him a hug.

_ I was pretty sure what we were doing wasn't a sin, but not enough to give Alex what he needed. At that point, I needed spiritual guidance, or a sign, or something—and fast._

_ Annette and I went to the shooting-range the next day. I sucked at aiming, but of course she had perfect aim… Annette seemed to have a spiritual solution for every problem._

"Christian girls have got to know how to protect themselves," she looked over at me, "I mean, sure, Jesus could restore my physical and spiritual virginity, especially if I lost it to some rapist, but who wants that? I'm saving myself until marriage, and I'll use force if necessary." She loaded her gun, then shot many times in the crouch area of the paper-target.

"What's all that about restoring?" I asked as I tried to get a good aim, "I mean, physically you're a virgin once."

She came over to me to hold my hands steady, "Yeah, and it's not about reversing the violation of your blessed womb; it's about Jesus granting you a virginal heart." She gentled my grip on the gun, "That way you're pure again. …Now shoot."

I pulled the trigger when she said to, and surprisingly I got a bull's eye.

_ My next move was clear…_


	2. Chapter 2

_My next move was clear…_

After the shooting-range, I went over to Alex's house. He answered the door with a surprised, yet excited smile. I kissed him, as I closed his bedroom door and we moved onto his bed. The next thing that happened was even a surprise to me; for I didn't really plan to have sex, it just happened.

_ Sure, it was a radical step, but why else had Jesus directed me to the shooting-range?_

_ Having asking Jesus to restore my emotional and spiritual virginity in exchange for curing Alex, I started my senior year with all that behind me._

Annette picked me up in her van. "Wow. This van is, amazing,"

"Thanks." She picked something small from her bag, "It's official; the _Christian Jewels_!" she handed me a pin that said our title in gold, "I bought one for everyone."

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Put it on. I want to see it."

As I was pinning it to my shirt, it stabbed my thumb a bit, which knocked the smile off of Annette's face for a moment. "It's awesome, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hi Justin," as I was putting my seat-belt on, I noticed Annette's brother in the back, reading a comic-magazine, "How was your summer?"

"Well, I went roller-skating, water-skiing, learned to kick-box; you know, the usual."

"Why do you have to make people feel so awkward about your differently-ableness?" Annette asked Justin, who wasn't paying attention to her, as usual. She drove off as the radio announced a song from _Godflight_; a Christian pop-rock band. "Oh, I love these guys. They're so Jesus-centric."

"Yeah, and gorgeous." I added, knowing they were her favorite band.

_ Our friend, Natalie was adopted by her parents, when they were missionaries in Hawaii. Annette sees her as an example of God's will triumphing over a savage, sinful nation._

"So Nat, what do you think of Annette's new ride?" I asked her as she got in.

"It's cool. You're so lucky, Annette,"

"Yeah, I could have had the pink addition Lexus."

"Wow, Justin is so blessed to have such a thoughtful sister. In places like, China, Annette would've been killed at birth."

"Yeah; where would you be then, Justin?" She asked her brother.

He looked up from his magazine, "China."

Annette rolled her eyes as she drove off.

When we arrived in Alex's driveway, she looked at the clock, "I'm not gonna have enough time to warm up."

I sighed. "You will; no worries."

"Where's Alex? He knows I have to sing at the rally this morning."

"I'm sure he won't be to much longer," I replied.

"Well, can you check?"

"Yeah." I nodded, then got out of the vehicle. I knocked on the front door, and his parents answered, "Hey. Is Alex ready?"

His mom looked as if she was crying and his dad was unusually stumbling on his words, "I, uh… I found this under, uh, Alex's, uh, bed last night." It was a magazine. But not like any magazine I've read; it looked like it was porn—gay porn: 2 guys kissing, one with his shirt off and the other groping his chest.

His mother managed to tell me that he would not go to school then she quickly walked away as she began to cry. Mr. Adams answered, "He's at Mercy House." Before running after his wife he said, "Sorry, Mari."

I was shocked and disappointed with the news; I thought I helped him. I went in the van and buckled myself.

"Well, is he coming out or not?" Annette asked.

"Not."

_ Mercy House was a Christian treatment facility, where they deal with everything from drug-abuse, alcoholism, de-gayification, and unwed-mothers._

"I need to tell you guys something," I decided to confess why Alex would not be going to school, "Alex… is gay."

Right at that moment, when the last word left my mouth, Annette pressed on the brakes, and her and Natalie both _eww_-ed and _ick_-ed, but Justin replied with, "It wasn't like it was a secret; he was like a one-man parade of gay-pride."

From there to the school, that subject was on spotlight.

"You know, we've never had a gay at Grace Land." Annette pointed out as we got out of the van.

"Guys, don't tell anyone about this, okay?" And the glad mood of being a senior of mine was now floating downward.

And what had been asked next didn't help: "What if you married him? Would the gayness be passed to your kids?" I know that Natally didn't mean it as harsh as it came out, but it still hurt.

I shook it away, repeating my request, "Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

She hugged me, "Sure."

Annette didn't answer. "Nette?"

"What?"

"Promise me, you won't say a word."

"Yeah… sure."

At that moment, a mid-shade green Cadillac came racing next to Annette's van, nearly running us over if we all didn't move. A girl with shoulder length blue bangs and low-back length black hair stepped out with a cigarette in her hand.

_ Dragonrose Conner (DC) Maddoxx was the only Wiccan to attend Grace Land High. She transferred in the year before, with rumors that she was a stripper. Everyone wanted to save her, especially Annette!_


	3. Chapter 3

_DragonRose Conner (DC) Maddoxx was the only Wiccan to attend Grace Land High. She transferred in the year before, with rumors that she was a stripper. Everyone wanted to save her, especially Annette!_

"Hi Drag—DC," Annette stepped forward with a hand out ready to shake with DC's hand, "Welcome back."  
As a response, DC blew smoke in her face.  
After coughing, Annette managed to say, "You know, smoking isn't just bad for you, but for all of us; second-hand smoke kills."

"Yeah," DC said as she flicked the cigarette at Annette, then walked away.

"Annette, you okay?" both Natalie and I asked, helping her from burning her shirt or skin.

"I'll bet you she doesn't even have a handicap permit for her car." Annette went to check, "And I was right." She noticed a bumper-sticker that said: _"Jesus loves you… everyone else thinks you're an asshole."_ And with her car-keys, she began to scratch off the vulgar part. She seemed to be a bit pissed and frustrated.

I tapped her shoulder, "Come on. We don't want to be late to Home-Room." Annette calmed, took a breath, then smiled as we begun to walk.

Natalie went to say hi to her other friends, Annette helped Justin to his seat, and I just sat in the front table. Annette sat next to me. Everyone gathered to talk about their summer.

Jes, a girl we met in sophomore year came up to the group, "Hey… I think Jesus appeared to me in my fish-tank. I think he—" she began to sit on the table, accidentally knocking books off the table, "Oh, sorry. Anyway, my mom says you can come over and—"

"Okay, Jes. Thanks." Annette interrupted her, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah…" Jes went to her seat as the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"I trust you all let God use you as a vessel for his divine plan this summer. And I'm sure by now most of you have noticed the beautiful billboard, designed and painted by our own Annette Vercher, and donated by her father."

"Thank you. Mari helped."

"Oh," the teacher noticed the noise of a skate-board in the halls, "And speaking of new additions, I'd like you to welcome Tony Gibbs,"

_ Most of the guys at school looked like NASA employees; with gelled-back hair and their shirts all button-upped. But Tony had a free, Celtic look to him; wavy, red hair and a labeled T-shirt under his opened uniform-shirt. _

_ There had to be a catch…_

"Tony is Pastor Mike's son. He's been in Ohio, doing missionary work with his mother. And this summer he just finished a world-tour with the Christian Skateboard Association." The teacher introduced.

Tony sat down next to Justin; in front of DC's table. She leaned forward, "Out there hittin' the board for the Lord?"  
He responded with throwing the rock-sign in the air.  
"Is nothing sacred to you people?"

"Before this morning's assembly, why don't we catch up on what everyone did this summer? Mari, let's start with you."

_ I told the class the basics, leaving out everything that had to do with Alex's problem._

_ And after I was finally over with me sharing my summer, and others shared their stories, Natalie, Annette, and I left class about 15 minutes early, so we could get ready for the assembly. As I got up and walked out, I took a look at Tony. He looked up, then I rushed out._

DC was in the back of the building, smoking, when she heard the door open. She flicked away the cigarette and turned to see Justin _rolling_ her way. She walked toward him, "So, I figured they would've sent you to a special school by now."

"This is a special school." DC dropped her cigarette case and lighter. She was curiously looking at his paralyzed legs as she picked her stuff up. "I fell out of a tree when I was 12. Annette found me. She calls it the miracle that saved my life."

DC laughed softly as she said, "The miracle you could have used would've been to not fall out of the tree, in the first place." She realized that it sounded a bit harsh and apologized. She stood up and playfully kicked his wheel chair, "So, is that why you're behind a year?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"We should get back inside," she said as she walked away.

As he was looking at her ass, he mumbled, "Nice ass."

"Wanna push?" she turned around. He nodded as he thanked her. She got behind him and began to push him as she whispered, "You stare at my ass again and I'll push you off a cliff."

They entered the building just as Annette finished her song. As Natalie, Annette, and I walked off stage, Pastor Mike did a front-flip onto the stage. He stood with a clap, "Thank you, and welcome to the first assembly of the year," he said as the crowd of students clapped and cheered. "Give it up to the Lord Jesus. He's in the house!" he went on with other rambles, "Who's down with the G-O-D?!" and that caused a big ramble in the crowd of more cheers. As the room settled, he had everyone pray to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give it up to the Lord Jesus. He's in the house!" he went on with other rambles, "Who's down with the G-O-D?!" and that caused a big ramble in the crowd of more cheers. As the room settled, he had everyone pray to themselves.

_"I know I'm not suppose to ask for specifics, Lord,"_ Annette thought to herself (and God), _"Like when I prayed for an expensive car and I got the handi-capper van instead, but I want this to be the best year ever."_ She opened her eyes to look at Tony, closed her eyes to finish, _"And I think you'll agree that I totally deserve it."_

Natalie had her own thoughts, _"Thank you for saving me from the eternal Hell-fires of damnation. I'm sorry that I let that councilor-guy touch me."_

_"Mom's still drinking,"_ Jes was keeping her hopes up, _"But I know you're still working on that. Oh, and I really want to be a __Jewel__!"_

DC wasn't really praying, _"I wonder if roller-boy's paralyzed everywhere below the waist…"_

Justin noticed her gaze toward him, _"Oh yeah, she wants me."_

_"Please, Jesus, don't let Dad embarrass me,"_ Tony looked my way, _"Especially in front of her."_

_"About Alex and me, I thought we had a deal. Why is he at Mercy House? You did restore me, right?" _I opened my eyes to find Tony looking at me. I looked away from his eye-contact.

As everyone finished praying, Pastor Mike said, "Who wants to come down here and give their heart to the Lord?" most of everyone looked at DC. "Who wants to start the year off right and get saved? A lot of temptations this summer, I'm sure some of you backslid just a little…" people began to stand up and walk to the stage.

As Pastor Mike began to bless the students, DC began to mumble in Hebrew, "… Hallelujah! …"

"Hallelujah. Bare witness, she's speaking Jesus' love-language, folks." Pastor Mike said in joy.

"Oh my God, the witch-girl is speaking in tongue." Jes pointed out.

Mean while, Justin was concerned in something else, "She's gonna show her boobs. Thank you, Jesus."

"She is. She's gonna show her boobs!" Tony said.

"Mahh Pussow isa hot pussow! Mahh pussow hotta! Mahh pussow isa hot pussow!" DC tears her shirt open, exposing her chest.

Annette realizes what DC is really saying. She stands up to the microphone and says, "She's saying she has a hot pussie—" the room went dead silent, and DC calms and smirks as she crosses her arms.

_ After that, DC's status went from a cautionary-tale, to legendary. It seemed like there was no act too vulgar to get her expelled; the more she acted out, the more Annette wanted to get her saved._

DC walked down the stairway as she saw Annette and the group, and she had decided to jump in front of us and scream—scaring us, but mostly Annette.

After DC walked away and everyone calmed, Annette told the group, "I'm so glad she didn't get expelled. Her actions are such cries for help."

Annette, Justin, Natalie, and I went to the park. Annette continued to talk about it, "She may not know this, but she's this much closer to getting saved. Seriously, she could be like some poor savage in some remote jungle some where, who will never know the Lord and who will never go to Heaven—ever." Justin rolled his eyes as he over heard that comment. "I really think that's why God has missionaries like Tony to spread his word." She added this when she noticed him.

He was skating toward us, and he fell off his board, "Yeah, what's up guys?" after he got his balance back, he turned his head a bit, "You're Mari, right?" I nodded. "You, uh, played the bass during the assembly, that was cool."

I barely got to thank him, when Annette replied, "Yeah, isn't she great? She and Natalie knows how to get the beat, just right for my voice. We were just talking about all your missionary work, that's so great."

We went to the mall and Annette began to talk about it, again, "So, like what part of the world has the worst heathens; I'm so interested."

"Honestly, I couldn't say," He glanced at me. "Mostly, I just skate."

"Yeah. But actually, how many people do you think you saved?"

Jes came over to our table, with a tray of food, "Hey, guys. I bought these for you. Maybe we could spend my break together."

And then, DC's voice was heard from the entrance of the food-court. "Piss off, asshole! You know what, no more muffin for you; the muffin-shop is closed!" she said this as she closed her legs.

"She's in worst shape than I could imagine. We got to show her what fun Christianity is, right?" she started to laugh and after getting the hint, so did the group. "Hey, DC. Come join us—" as Justin turned, he accidentally spilt soda onto his sister's pants, "Justin. I know you're handicapped, but get it together. Do you want to wait in the van? These are my new pants!"

As she heard Justin's name, DC walked over to our table. She sat on Tony's lap, "Hey, Justin. How 'bout we get outta here and you give me a spin on that thing. Release his parking-brakes, _Netters_."

"You smell like Jes' house; have you been drinking?" Annette tries to get her off of Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

She sat on Tony's lap, "Hey, Justin. How 'bout we get outta here and you give me a spin on that thing. Release his parking-brakes, _Netters_."

"You smell like Jes' house; have you been drinking?" Annette tries to get her off of Tony.

DC falls onto the floor. "Ooo, I'm getting a vision of the virgin Mari."

"Are you okay, DC?" I asked as I looked under the table.

Annette began her normal preach, "She needs to accept Jesus into her heart."

And I argued, "No, Annette. What she needs is a ride home."

Annette was about to say something, but Tony offered to take DC home. Annette then said she'd help him give her a ride. DC pressed on Justin's legs to boost herself up, then she brushed her hand on his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arm around her to help her balance. Annette tried to do the same, but DC pushed her away.

"It was like the most perfect God-centered moment." Annette explained in gym-class the next day. "You really learn a lot about a boy when you're servicing the Lord."

"Hey Annette, I can see your pad," DC was behind her during stretches, "I can see a little bit of it, right—"

"Quit it." Annette had me switch with her. As we continued to another stretch, the guys were running and when Tony passed me, we both gazed at each other. Annette got jealous. "I know what you're staring at, Mari. And so does Jesus."

I came home early that day, I didn't really feel the best.

_ A couple days later, during Homeroom was interesting… After a threatening letter from the State Board of Education, they finally broke down and created a Sex-Ed class.  
A bit late, I might add._

After a lecture from Pastor Mike, I asked if it was possible for God to want us not wait till marriage. Everyone looked at me strangely, so I had Pastor Mike ignore the question.

That night, there was nothing really on TV, so Billie thought that a movie about a woman who struggled with cancer would be interesting. The woman at first thought she was pregnant; sick every morning and she had no period for over 2 months. (The same problems I've been having…) She took a pregnancy home-test, failed, and went to the hospital to find out that she had cancer.

_ That woman's struggles made me realize that my problems weren't so bad. Alex was getting help, and I still had the __Jewels__. I was going to be okay.  
I think…_

The next morning, before Annette picked me up, I went to the corner store and bought—okay, so I stole a home-test. I didn't want to have anyone know. On my walk home, I repeatedly begged out loud, "Please be cancer. Please be cancer. Please let it be cancer." I took the test and it had said positive. I didn't believe it, so I had an appointment to the clinic after lunch.

During lunch, I had found a flyer that pissed me off. I looked around the school for Annette. I finally found her near the fountain, "Can I talk to you?"

"What's the matter?" I held up the flyer. "It's hard. But I think the only way we can help Alex is to pray."

"You promised,"

"Don't you agree? Come on. You're not born a gay, you're born-again."

"I'm not sure what I think anymore." I paused, frustrated and confused. "I've got to go."

"Wait, don't you need a ride home?"

"Not today, Nette."

"Okay. See you at the circle; 6'o clock."

I walked off. I rushed off campus to the city-bus stop. On my way out, I saw Justin near DC's car. But I was in too much of a hurry to care about anything at that moment.

DC got in her car. Justin went to the window. "What?"

"Know where a guy can get some cigs?"

She drove to a diner Downtown and had a smoke with him. "What's the matter, afraid to be seen with a stripper?" DC said as she saw the uneasy in his eyes.

"No. Afraid to be seen with a cripple?"

"I've been with worse." She answered so bluntly.

"Annette's gonna freak when I'm not waiting for her."

"Who cares?"

"It's just, she normally drags me around." He said, "It's kind of refreshing being free of her."

She smiled. "You know, I'm not really a stripper."

"I'm not really a Christian." He replied. "So, how'd you end up at Grace Land? I mean, aren't you Wiccan?"

"After I got expelled from my last school, it was either there or home school. And I thought I could handle these freaks better than my family."

"Lucky me," he tapped his boot into her shoe.

"Are you playing footsies with me?"

"Wheelies." He smirks.

She glanced away, "Hey, isn't that—"

He looks over, seeing me, "Mari. What's she doing there?"

"There's only one reason Christian girls go to _Planned Parenthood_,"

"She's planning a bomb?"

She laughs for a moment. "Okay, two."

"With Alex? I think there's more of a realistic chance of the bomb." They laughed. "I think I should be headin' home."

DC messed up his hair playfully, "Yeah, you should." They stared into each other's eyes, then DC kissed him.

I entered the bus, heading over to Annette's neighborhood. With the information that I just got, I was lost in thoughts, unknown even to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I entered the bus, heading over to Annette's neighborhood. With the information that I just got, I was lost in thoughts, unknown even to myself. As I got off and walked, I noticed a church. I walked to the huge cross in the middle of the lawn, and held my arms open, "Crap. Shit. Damn. Fuck. … God-damn." When nothing happened, it was in that moment that I believe I had kind of lost my faith.

I arrived at Annette's house just as the prayer had ended. I entered the room as Annette was thanking people. She saw me, "Hi, Mari. We were waiting for you. But even though we finished, if you want to add something, Jesus is still listening."

"No he's not," Everyone gasped a bit. "I did everything I could to help Alex. What can they do or say that I haven't?"

She dragged me to the front room, "Don't embarrass me. We have to pray. Prayer works, Mari; it's been medically proven."

"Just lay off, Annette."

"Fine. But give me the pin. You could pollute the _Jewels_ and everything we stand for, and I won't have that."

"I hope you know that this is a waste of time," I replied as I threw the pin.

On my walk home, I began to think out loud. I entered my house, not expecting my sister to be there. I sighed as I held my thoughts to myself.

"I just got off the phone with Annette," Billie said as I got a glass of orange-juice, "Man, she can be… you know." I shook my head, thinking of how much Annette could a blind, close-minded bitch. Billie noticed my gesture, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She looked at me with disbelief. "Why do you think Alex's parents sent him away so fast?"

"They probably thought they couldn't handle it by themselves. Raising a kid is like owning a car; I can change the oil, fill the gas-tank, take it to a car-wash. But if the carburetor broke, I wouldn't have a clue as to how to fix it."

"So, you're saying you'd actually send me to a place like Mercy House?"

"Oh, please tell me you're not a lesbian." I shook my head, as I rinsed the glass. "I don't need to worry about you, do I?"

"No." I answered with a smile that hid my real thought.

_ My sister just compared me to a car, so her becoming an aunt this soon definitely falls into the stuff she couldn't handle. _

_ A week after prom, I was going to join the unwed-mothers club._

The night before Halloween, I called Alex. I was going to attempted to tell him that he would soon be a father. "Alex, I'm sorry about what we did. I mean, we should have at least used protection."

"But you're the only person I've been with. I mean, I don't have anything else."

"I know. I have something to tell you," on his side of the phone, I heard a guy say Alex's name, then he greeted him in a shy voice. "Who's Matt?"

"My room-mate. He's here for the same reason as me. He's like the worst one here; he ran away from San Francisco."

"You better be careful." I said, in concern.

"I'm gonna beat this; hundreds have. Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Umm, nothing. I just wanted to know if you'll be out by prom?"

"Wild horses couldn't stop me. I got to go, we're doing a Christian haunted-house. Happy Halloween!"

I got dressed in all black and put on some alien shades and antennas, then walked to school. I saw that Tony was dressed as an alien, too, as he walked toward me. "Nice costume," he said as he took a picture of me. I walked away as I said thanks. "You know, cause we're the same thing." He mumbled.

Justin was trying to go to DC's car when he saw it. Annette tried to stop him and grabbed his chair. "If you don't let go, I'll tell everyone you touched me as you were helping me in the bathroom."

"Oh, is that supposed to be embarrassing?"

"I'm just tired of you pushing me around."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of pushing you around," she pushed his chair away from her, as she yelled to DC, "He's all yours!"

"Awe, thanks," she put on her nun-hat, "Call me later, 'kay." She smiled as she mocked.

"With the love and faith Jesus gives me, you think she's going to be able to care for him?" Natalie shook her head. "She's just going to hurt him."

"It looks like she already has, with the bruises on his neck." Jes replied. Both Natalie and Annette said Jes' name and shook their heads.

Natalie sat on Justin's lap and played with the yarn on his shirt, "What are you supposed to be?"

"A roller-skate, miss nun."

"I got something to show you," she led him to the car. She got a gas/brake handle installed in her car.

"You didn't do all this for the parking, did you?"

"Pretty much." She answered sarcastically.

_ In the meantime, I was trying to find a new religion or god or something. But honestly, they were all kind of freaking me out. I mean, they all can't be correct, but they all can't be wrong, right?_

I was in the library and found some type of Hindu book with a crystal. The book said something about the crystal healing. So I laid back, closed my eyes, and placed the crystal on my chest. The crystal was moved, and when I opened my eyes, I found DC holding it. "You know, the whole crystal thing is so felt up."

"Don't you have a church to desecrate or something?"

"Justin and I saw you walk out the clinic, the other day. Awesome shades, by the way."

"I was handing out pamphlets; trying to prevent girls like you from making a mistake." I walked off, not letting her say any other of her smart remarks.

"Hey ladies," Pastor Mike talked to Natalie, Annette, and Jes, "I'm worried about Mari Kelly, lately. I know she's part of your group, so do you think you could help her? I need someone who's spiritually armed to help guide her back to her faith. I think you should be extra gentle, though." The girls nodded.

On my walk home, I heard a car stop.


	7. Chapter 7

On my walk home, I heard a car stop. I turned and saw Annette's van, and I was shoved in the van as Annette recited a prayer from the Bible. I finally got out of the vehicle, "You're performing an exorcism on me?"

"We've got to get the evil out of you." Annette said as she held her place in the Bible.

Jes quickly added, "It's God's will."

"God's will?" I questioned.

"Christ died for you sins!" Jes replied, holding a picture of Jesus.

"Everyone just calm down," Natalie said with a breath.

"You're not accepting our intervention?" Annette questioned.

"You mean: kidnap?" I scoffed, "And no, I'm not."

"You've been backsliding into the flames of Hell," Annette replied.

Natalie interrupted, "You have become a magnet for sin. We've all witnessed it."

"Sure, Natalie," I laughed in disbelief, "Now you're acting innocent; what about last Spring Break, huh?"

"You're making accusations as we're trying to save your soul?" Annette said, pushing me. "Turn away from Satan, Mari. Jesus loves you."

"You don't know the first thing about love." I turned and began to walk away.

"I am filled with Christ's love," Annette yelled as she threw her Bible at me, "You're just jealous of my success in the Lord."

"This is not a weapon," I handed her the Bible, "You idiot." Even though I didn't like to run in public, I ran away and didn't care how foolish I looked. When I reached the next block, I began to walk. I felt so horrible, a dog was barking at me—_was there evil on me that he could sense?_ I heard an engine of some sort of motorbike behind me. A few seconds later, Tony stopped in front of me. "What, did they send you to strap me on the back of your scooter?"

"_Scooter_? Mari, this is a Vespa. And I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

No matter how cute he looked in his helmet, I refused, "No thanks, I'd rather walk."

"Suite yourself." he said with the cutest and most pitiful face that I couldn't say no to. I got on and explained what happened. "She actually tried to exorcise you? That was nice, I guess."

"The way things are going, I should have let her to do it."

"Hey Mari, I want you to know that I don't think Alex is sick or anything."

"Yeah, okay..."

"No, really." He went a bit fast, so I held on to him. "I mean, Mercy House only exists for the people who do the sending, more than it does for the people that get sent there."

I frowned and asked, "Then why were you at Annette's when she had the prayer circle?"

"Honestly?" I nodded my head on his back in answer that I wanted to hear. "I thought you'd be there."

We arrived at my house, "Thanks, Tony."

He nodded. I walked up my driveway as he said my name. I turned around. "Do you want to go out sometimes?"

"What, are you gonna take me out on your scooter?" I said, sarcastically.

"Come on. I'm, like, totally adorable," he said. And I agreed in my thoughts. "Beside, it'll drive Annette crazy."

Even though I wanted to, I shook my head, "I'm, uh, not dating right now." He made the cute, pitiful look and asked about the next day. Sadly, I refused and went inside my house, "Night, Tony."

The Thursday before Christmas vacation, everyone handed out presents and prayed. Annette, as usual had something to preach about, and this time it wasn't for DC; but for me. "We need to take a moment and," DC threw a balled-up paper at her head. Annette took a moment to calm then continued, "Take a moment and think about those who aren't as fortunate to have the body of Christ in their heart and life right now. So, let's pray for Mari." She looked at me, as well as the other students did.

"Alright, class. Let's read the—"

_ Lucky for me, at our school, teen pregnancy was about as common as the flesh-eating virus. No one really seemed to catch on. Except for DC._

"Mari," DC whispered. She had her hand in a circle and moved her pen up and down. I rolled my eyes at her. I kind felt sick, so I asked to go to the restroom. When I exited the stall to wash my hands and face, DC was sitting on the counter, smoking. "Is the smoke bugging you?" she leaped onto the floor, "I heard it's so bad for the baby."

"What? …I'm not pregnant."

"Right," she poked my stomach, "So, what's the plan? It's too late for the big _A_." she then tugged my over-sized sweater, "You look like a smuggler. I know somewhere you could sell it."

"I'm not going to sell my—" I paused, "My sweater."

She put out the cigarette, gave me a paper-towel, and said, "It's Alex's, isn't?" I gave in and nodded. "You can't do this on your own."

"Yeah, I can."

"No, you can't."

"I thought I was helping him. I thought it was what Jesus wanted me to do." I held all this in, that now it was said I started to cry, "It's stupid, I know."

DC looked at me, "It's not stupid." I disagreed. "It's not stupid." She gave me a hug. I forgot how good it felt to have a hug; to have a friend. I was naive to judge someone because they were different. DC was in fact a good person. She broke away from the hug, looked at me, and said, "You need to get out of here."

"Are we ditching?" Turns out that we were in fact ditching.

I got an E.D. for myself, and got in DC's car. Justin was in the driver's seat, "Should you be driving?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Should you be driving?"

"What is it with you people? You don't think I can do anything." The blonde haired boy scoffed.

"I meant, you don't have your license, do you?"

"No." he smiled as he drove off.

We went to the mall and I tried on some clothes that fit me, but didn't give away my secret nor were too baggy. "I can pay for like only one of these," I held up about a dozen shirts.

"Compliments of Annette." Justin held up a credit card.

After buying the clothes, the three of us went to the food-court. Justin was bored, so he decided to _dance_ and see how much money people would give him.

"So, Tony asked you out, and you turned him down? The guy is a cutie, even if he's a J.C. freak. Oh, and the plus-bonus, I'm pretty sure he's not a closet-boy."

"But he's Pastor Mike's son. And I'm about to pop out a baby."

"You know, maybe I should tell Tony to act gay around you. Would he get your attention then?"

"Oh, ha-ha." I looked over at Justin. "So, does it ever bother you that he can't walk?"

"He _can't_ walk?" DC laughed with sarcasm.

"It must get tricky, I mean."

"I don't care. I get him and he gets me."

"Awesome." I admired their relationship.

Justin came back to the table, "Hello, Ladies."

"Hey, Love." DC said as she moved a chair that was in his way.

"Ello, ello." I said, smiling.

"I got a candy-bar and a _whole_ nickel."

"Wow, a whole nickel, imagine that." I amused myself and perhaps them as well.

"Oh god," DC said in disgust, "Here comes bitch-face and your boyfriend."

Tony greeted us, "Hey guys. Merry Christmas." DC looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just get this left-out feeling around Christmas,"

Annette explained DC's religion. "But don't Wiccans celebrate Christmas?" Tony asked.

"Not really like everyone else."

"Well, maybe one day when you let Christ in your heart, you and your people could join in on the fun, too." Annette preached as normal. Annette smiled, uncomfortably, "Well, we should go, Tony. Bye guys."

"Wait," DC stood up as she looked at me. Annette turned and waited for DC's request. "You're right."

"I am?"

"I want to join in the fun. I don't want a pentagram anymore; I want a cross." DC said as she turned her pentagram necklace on her back.

"You're kidding me again, right?"

"I want to be saved. I want a relationship with Jesus Christ, really." As DC confessed, Justin nodded toward Tony. I looked at Tony and he nodded his head as he mouthed: _"Let's go."_

I snuck behind Annette, as she handed her bags to Tony. "This is going to be intense. I mean, I don't have my equipment, but I guess I can improvise." Tony snuck away to catch up with me. Annette had DC sit down, "First of all, we need to have you confess _all_ of your sins out loud."

DC noticed our escape. "Well, there's all the swears. I mean, I have a pretty god-damn dirty mouth."

Justin nodded "Yeah, she does."

"Then there's the sex. Are we counting oral?"

Annette covered DC's mouth. "Okay, slowly."

Me and Tony were walking up the escalator and talking. "So, Christmas shopping with Annette, huh?"

"No. We just bumped into each other, and she's helping me with last-minute gifts."

As we continued to walk, Tony suddenly pushed me toward the other side. "What are we doing?"

"I want to show you something."

As he opened a door titled for staff only, I shook my head, "I don't think we should be—"

"Just trust me. We definitely should be here." he said as he opened a second door titled as the storage room.

"We're not allowed to be here. Come on, let's go." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand as we went farther into the room. I looked around and saw how beautiful all the lights looked. Everywhere it shined red, green, white, blue, yellow; very lively colors.

He sat down on a love seat shaped like a heart, and had me sit next to him. "I like you, Mari. I really do."

I looked away, being nervous. Then I look back at him to ask, "Why?"

"You're pretty and cute, and you speak for yourself. God gave us all free will. And that night at Annette's prayer circle, you weren't afraid to use it. You inspired me; you amaze me, Mari."

I looked into his bright, light, rich green eyes and was lost in the amazing sea of his soul. We both leaned in to kiss each other. Just as our lips were about to collide, boxes dropped from the love seat bumping into a shelf. "I knew this was a bad idea." I mumbled to myself as I rushed off of the seat. I grabbed my bags and began to rush to the door. I saw that Tony was a bit confused. "You're not my type, Tony."


	9. Chapter 9

I rushed off of the seat. I grabbed my bags and began to rush to the door. I saw that Tony was a bit confused. "You're not my type, Tony."

"Why not?" he stood and walked toward me.

"I'm sorry. You're just not." Before I left he handed me a bag and wished me a Merry Christmas. I smiled, then left.

The next day, DC told me that she taped rotten bacon in Annette's locker. "What? I had to listen to the whole Bible on her freaking iPod."

"I didn't ask you to get saved, but thanks!"

"It's okay. Last year, I got saved just to go to the San Francisco trip." I laughed as I shook my head. We were walking down the hallway, when this rank smell hit our noses.

"Oh my god, that's horrible." I covered my nose.

Annette walked up to us, covering her nose, as she talked. "Hey guys. So, D, how's life with the Lord?"

"Actually, I decided to devote my life with Satan. But thanks for opening up my options." We walked away with Annette confused and stunned.

Billie and I went to Church the Saturday night before Christmas. The preacher was reading the story of the birth of baby Jesus.

_ I know this is really wrong, but have you ever wondered if Mary made the whole thing up? I mean, it's a good one, you'd have to admit; no one would really be able to use virgin birth as an excuse again._

_ I don't think she made it up. But I could understand why a girl would._

Valentine's Day was here and love was… in thought.

Annette was picking at chocolates, and Jes tried to get one, but she got smacked on the hand. "Quit being so stingy."

"What, they're mine."

"You got them, yourself, Annette. It doesn't count as a Valentine."

She gave Jes a nasty look.

I pulled out a card; a Valentine's Day card addressed to Tony.

DC laughed as she saw the card in my hands, "You still haven't gave that to him?" she shook her head at me.

"I haven't decided if I should give it to him, yet."

"Well, you better decide quickly." Justin nodded his head toward Tony entering the cafeteria.

Before I got a chance to get up, Annette was in front of him, handing him a card. "It was a stupid idea, anyway. I have to go. Later, guys." I walked out, hoping neither Annette nor Tony would notice me.

I opened my locker to get a book, and saw a card fall to the floor. I picked it up. It was a Valentine's Day card, from Tony! I stood there reading it over and over again, until the bell rang. And when I got home, I read it again, at least 10 more times.

Tony was on the couch, lost in thought; not really paying attention to anything else. His father entered the living room. He saw there was a big card on the coffee table, "What's this? Oh, Annette Vercher… So, what's up with her? She's a bit tense, but her heart is in the right place."

"Yeah." Tony said, not really paying attention.

"And, uh, what about Mari Kelly?" he seemed not so much thrilled.

Tony sighs, "She thinks I'm a freak or a looser, or something."

"Well, she's going through a lot this year. A relationship is probably the last thing she needs, right now."

"Right," Tony laughed, in disbelief. "And you're the relationship expert around here." Pastor Mike looked at his son. "You and Mom don't even talk anymore."

"Well, she has her missionary duties for the Lord, and I have the school and the students."

"You can't put everything on God's will, Dad. And beside, Mom told me everything. Why don't you get a divorce like she wants to?"

"Divorce isn't a part of God's plan."

"And being miserable is?" Tony got up and walked away, annoyed by his father.

I looked in Billie's room, finding her sitting in her closet, eating Oreos. "I thought you had that meeting with Pastor Mike."

"It got cancelled."

"Again?" I sat down to join her moping. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"No. I think this one's between me and Jesus." She looked at me, "Did you want to talk?" I shook my head. She began to think out loud, "I keep trying to remind myself that when Jesus closes a door, he opens a window."

"Yeah, for us to jump out of." I mumbled.

She heard and was about to say something, but the house phone rang. The caller was Pastor Mike. Billie went out, but said that she was concerned with what I said.

Pastor Mike was babbling about how some people can't really tell Christian rock and regular rock, and that's the point; people get saved at the same time they rock out.

Billie was getting kind of bored. "Mike, I don't care."

He looks at her, eyebrow raised a bit, "You don't care?"

"I missed you; I've missed our meetings." She smiles, "I feel good when I'm with you. And I think you feel good, too."

"Yes, I've missed you."

"So? Mike, we haven't done anything to be ashamed about."

"What are we doing, Billie?" Mike questions, "I'm about 15 years older than you, and…"

"Age is only a number." Billie answers, "I wasn't even 12 yet, when my parents died. I had to practically raise Mari by myself. I think I grew up enough to be happy. Don't you think we deserve to be happy?"

"This is how people turn away from Jesus… All the Bible study I've done; all the preaching I've taught to the kids. And all I can think about is kissing you. I want to kiss you." He confessed.

She leaned toward him, "Then kiss me."

_ By Easter, it seemed Jesus had answered Billie's prayers. _


	10. Chapter 10

_By Easter, it seemed Jesus had answered Billie's prayers. She was as happy as she was when she first got back from Orlando._

I gathered my bag and walked past Billie when she was on the phone. She had her caller on hold when she said, "I'll be late tonight. I have a meeting."

I nodded and mumbled as I got out of the house, "What, are they meeting three times a week now?"

_ Pastor Mike suggested that Tony take more interest in school activities. He said that by focusing his energies on the Lord he would have less time to think about dating… Or should I say, he would have less time to think about dating me._

Tony was playing Jesus in the Spring musical, _"__Jesus Superstar__"_. The costume he wore most of the time on stage was a loincloth. I mean, yeah the girl students were all mostly (except for me and DC) were Christian, but come on; we're all teenage girls… He had a nice body! And it didn't help that he was moaning as he was on a cross, nor was DC when she whispered to me, "Now, that's what I call being _hung_ on a cross." I couldn't help but laugh.

The Monday after Easter Sunday, the bell rang for the end of the school day as we saw Annette and the group walk toward us. "Hey guys," Annette smiled. "Tony and me, and the group are going to DQ,"

"And it'll be cool for you guys to join." Tony added, as he smiled at me.

"And watch as Annette tries to get in your Easter-basket? No thanks." Chelsea answered.

"You know, DC, it's not too late to achieve a personal relationship with Jesus Christ. Damnation isn't right for anyone, not even you."

Tony shook his head, but kept silent.

"What, do you want me to kick you fat Christian ass?" Chelsea was ready to charge at her.

"Really? Do you know that I could get you expelled for that type of language, and threat, Maddoxx? And I'm not even fat!" the group was pulling her away. Tony looked back for a second at us, then turned around.

"Your head is fat. Oh, and your ass is fat!" I kept her from attacking Annette.

"I'm like a month away from getting out of here, with out anyone knowing. I know it's hard, but cool it, 'kay?"

DC nodded. "But next time, the bitch is going down."

"Come on, I want to show you guys something." I pulled out a folder then opened it to show a sonogram.

"What is it? It looks like a sea-monkey." Justin said.

"It's beautiful." DC said, hugging me.

"I'm having a little boy."

"Is it safe in there?" DC asked when I put it back in my locker.

"Safer than at home." I reply.

DC walked to her locker, to put her bag in it, a few feet away. Justin was next to me, when I thought out loud to myself, "How can someone so pretty, be so… ugly?"

"She wasn't always pretty," Justin informed, "Our parents didn't want two handicapped children. And she was the easier choice."

"What do you mean, _handicapped_?" DC wondered what she was overhearing. I wondered too.

"Before we moved to California, and before the fat-camps in Nevada, Annette's outside matched her inside." He picked the lock from his sister's locker a few feet away from DC's. He opened the locker and showed us a picture of her, before; before California, before Grace Land Junior High eighth grade and Grace Land High.

The next day, DC asked Justin about the picture, just before Annette came walking by. "Well, well, well. Isn't it the heathens."

"Burn in Hell, you narrow-minded, tacky-ass bitch." DC spat out.

"Oh?" Annette held up her cell-phone and pressed a button, which repeated what was just said to her.

DC began to charge at Annette. "No; Annette, she didn't mean it." Again, I held DC back from attacking Annette.

"Oh, yes I did." DC continued to try to reach for Annette, who ran while hysterically called out Pastor Mike's name for help.

_ Pastor Mike put us on work detail for Annette's prom committee during homeroom class. A particular punishment in itself. _

"Higher. No, seriously, move it higher." she nagged DC as she was putting up a sign.

"Great job, DragonRose," Pastor Mike was walking around, observing, "It's looking really awesome."

"Oh, I'm so glad." DC mocked under her breath.

I was folding another sign that Annette decided not to use, after I already unfolded it, when Tony came over to me and offered to help. "So, I was wondering, what are you doing the night of prom?"

"Are you asking me to prom, Tony?" I laugh slightly.

"Maybe," He said with the most adorable look.

"Yeah, I'll go," I said, "As a friend."

"Oh… okay." He sounded a bit disappointed.

Jes and Annette were watching us, and over heard our conversation.

"Weren't you going to ask him to prom?"

"Jes, shut up." she was up set, "Do you want to go back to invisible girl with tacky hair? No? Then please shut up!" Even though she did say please, her voice was harsh.

DC climbed down the ladder when she heard Justin whistle. "Take care of business?" She asked.

"Yep." He grinned a smile.

"Now what? Where are you going?" Annette said, fed up with everything.

"You can tacky up prom by yourself, cause I quit." DC answered.

"You can't quit," Annette scoffed with a sigh.

"Watch me. Watch me walking away. Watch me walking away from Jesus." With every sentence, DC took a walked backwards.

Annette's phone rang. "Hello? … Yeah, this is she. Who's this? … Are you serious? … Oh, my gosh! Thank you!" she hung up the phone and began to jump and scream with joy. She looked over at me and said, "Prayer works for everything, told you!"

Natalie rushed to her, "What?"

"_Godflight_ agreed to come to the prom!" she jumped up and down.

"Great, now she's never going to shut up." I sighed.

"Give her about ten minutes." DC replied, as she and Justin came up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Give her about ten minutes." DC replied, as she and Justin came up.

When I sat in the computer room, I saw what DC was talking about. Annette walked in— all smiley, but then she noticed everyone's silence. She looked at the computers, to see a picture of a fat, brace-wearing girl she use to be. She rushed to every computer to close the screen. When she got to mine, she just stared at me.

"What? Can I help you?" I didn't do it, so why should I get her attitude?

She went to Pastor Mike's office and turned on his TV to show him. "It's not fair. I'm trying to be a good Christian and a living example of Christ's love, and I have done nothing but bust my buns for those sinners."

"Those who did this will not escape the eyes of God, Annette."

"You know it was DC and Mari."

"Do you have proof?"

"Proof?" she scoffed, "I gave you proof before and you haven't done anything about it."

"Like I said, if they're responsible for this, they won't escape God's eyes." He left it at that, and had her go to class.

That night, Annette was praying; asking God to show us what we're doing is wrong. She was stressing out. She was taking it too seriously. "Please, Lord, please. Just tell me what I need to do."

DC was trying to help me calm, "In like, two weeks we're out of here."

We got out of the car, "Yeah, I know." We looked at the crowd in front of the school. I then noticed the graffiti and pointed it out to DC and Justin, "Oh, my god."

Pastor Mike told everyone to ignore it and go to their classes. He looked at us, "You two, come with me."

"Unbelievable. I can't even concentrate today, now." Annette said as she walked past us.

Pastor Mike was going through DC's locker. He found a couple of cigarette cases, which she didn't deny of her own. He then came across two cans of spray paint.

"What? That's not mine."

"Pastor Mike," the secretary went through my locker and found a can of spray paint as well.

"Anything else?" he asked as he finished up looking through DC's locker.

She found my sonogram, looked at me, then answered, "No." she put it in a folder she was holding, but it fell on the floor when Pastor Mike walked toward us.

Pastor Mike picked it up, looked at it, then looked at me, "Mari?"

I fainted from shock. DC thankfully caught me. And I was dragged to the clinic office.

Justin looked up to find his sister, "You have everything, Annette. What are you so afraid of?" he then followed us down the hall.

When I woke up, I was on the clinic-bed with Billie sitting on a chair next to the bed. I told her what happened.

She walked out of the room, then shortly returned with a cup of water. "You offered your virginity to save Alex?" I just nodded.

"Because Jesus told you to?" Pastor Mike stood at the doorway. I nodded again. "Can I have a word with you, Billie."

They went into the staff-room.

"What's the matter Mike?" Billie asked.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?"

"I thought she was eating healthy, finally."

"You're so blinded by this, that you can't even see it."

"See what?"

"Let me spell it out: God is punishing us, by getting our attention through Mari."

"That doesn't even make sense,"

"The longer we lived in sin, the worse things got for her. We're not spiritually right with the Lord, and we're not fit to help her." Billie just stood there, not sure what to say. Pastor Mike picked up a Mercy House flyer, "Alex has been here for almost a year. They can help her."

"I want to think about it."

"If you don't send her to get help, I don't think I can see you anymore."

"DC, wait." Justin rushed after his girlfriend.

"I got expelled. Can you believe that? He expelled me for something I didn't do."

"I'll go with you."

"I can't deal with anything, right now. I have to go." She took off in her car.

"I don't have a ride," Justin sighed.

That night, Tony was going through pictures. He found the photo he took of me on Halloween. I was laying in my bed, holding the Valentine's Day card from Tony. Alex was in bed, looking toward his sleeping room-mate, holding his Bible, and being confused about how he feels and how he _should_ feel. Billie was holding the flyer in one hand and flipping through an old album, dazed in thought. Pastor Mike was driving around, trying to think.

The next morning; Saturday, Justin woke-up on the grass next to his wheel chair. He got on his chair and looked up at the billboard Jesus, "Please, let me find her." He took the city-bus to the diner Downtown.

DC was driving around town, she then drove Downtown. As she parked her car, she looked up at the sky and said, "Please, let me find him." She walked to the diner and saw the back of Justin. She hugged his neck, "You know where a girl can get some smokes?" she asked as she sat down. He smiled and handed her a cigarette.

Meanwhile, Billie was folding my clothes into a suitcase.

"You don't fold." I sat on my bed, miserable.

"Well, I'm folding now."

"I'm not going to Mercy House."

"We agreed this is the best for you."

"Who's _we_?"

"Pastor Mike said this child needs to be raised by a mother and father."

"So, I don't get a say in this?"

"You're too young!" Billie took a breath, "Something like this can ruin the rest of your life."

"What, Billie, did I ruin your's?"

"Don't say that!" she dropped the folded shirt and walked out of my room.


	12. Chapter 12

"What, Billie, did I ruin your's?"

"Don't say that!" she dropped the folded shirt and walked out of my room.

And at the town's salon, Annette was getting her hair done for the prom that night. "It's perfect. Just like the picture I brought in. Thank you." She handed him her credit card. "Crap," she noticed a zit was appearing.

"I'm sorry, but it's been declined."

As she was signing a check, she mumbled, "I knew it."

Back at the diner, DC was apologizing, "Listen, I'm sorry I ditched you yesterday."

"This year has been great; before I met you, it was all about Annette dragging my ass around all the time. And when you left yesterday, I stuck on my own. And it was okay."

"So…" DC wasn't sure what was happening.

"I realized that I might just be relying on you, like I was with Annette."

"No,"

"I don't wanna be the guy who's with the girl because he needs her," He interrupted her and continued, "I want to be the guy who's with the girl cause he wants her. And I want you."

DC smiled as she grabbed his hand, "I want you, too." They kissed. "And I thought it was just for the sex."

"Oh, well, that too." They laughed. "Look, I have this crazy idea about tonight."

I was laying down on my bed when the phone rang.

"Mari, Justin's on the phone."

"Got it." I yelled back. "Yeah?" he told me to meet him at the diner, so I called a taxi.

I got out of the taxi to find Justin and DC in black dress-outfits. "Don't tell you guys are going to prom?"

"Now don't get pissed, but I got you a really sexy dress." DC said as she held up a really, really pretty—purple dress. Its design was a mix of a medieval style and modern style.

"Guys, Annette's going to call the cops if we show up at her prom."

"No, she won't," Justin held up papers. "I snagged her credit card bills, so she wouldn't find out about the charges we made, right? But look at this, she charge a whole bunch of spray paint in 3am, on the morning of the graffiti-attack."

"We have proof we didn't do it. We have every right to go." DC said.

"Oh, yeah. We have another surprise for you." Justin said, and Chelsea grabbed my arm and covered my eyes. I heard a car brake, so I moved DC's hand, and opened my eyes to see Tony step out of a limo.

I walked toward him, not knowing what to say.

"I got the red and purple, cause I wasn't sure," he held two rose-bracelets.

"But Tony," I looked down toward my unborn child.

"Mari, it really doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

He pulled me to him, smiled the most gorgeous smile, and before kissing me, he said, "Yeah."

DC made fun of us with an "Ooo".

Both Tony and I laughed as our lips parted.

"I can't believe that you guys did this all for me."

"So, does that mean you're in?" Justin asked.

I held Tony's hand. "I'm in."

Annette, Natalie, and Jes pulled in the school's parking lot.

"I knew Mari was hiding something. To imagine her humping that freak, makes my stomach sick." Annette thought out loud.

"I can't believe your own brother called you the 'b'-word." Natalie said.

"I can't believe we have to go to the prom in this van." Jes moaned.

"Yeah, well, get over it. When I got my hair done, my card was mysteriously maxed-out, and the limo guy didn't take a personal check." Annette got out of the car. Jes followed shortly.

Natalie was reaching for her purse, but instead found a signed receipt for Annette's last credit card charge. Natalie was shocked, but in hopes that her friend would confess, she grabbed her bag and exited the van.

Meanwhile, Billie was drifting onto sleep. A game show was on TV: "Name the most recognizable figure in the world."

Billie lazily answered, "Jesus Christ."

"Madonna?" the lady on the show answered.

Unusually, Billie got the answers right. She didn't get the sign until the fourth question. Now getting the sign, Billie rushed to Mari's room, to find no trace of her younger sister.

DC, Justin, Tony, and I arrived to the school. We entered a loud, crowded gym building. We danced and had fun. The band _Godflight_ really pumped my blood, so I was no longer worried. I, in fact enjoyed being in Tony's arms.

Annette witnessed Tony and I kiss, and hold each other's hands as we danced with the rhythm of the music. She tried to ignore it and continued to dance. Pastor Mike noticed his son dancing with me. He didn't know what to think.


	13. Chapter 13

Pastor Mike noticed his son dancing with me. He didn't know what to think.

The song ended, and the lead singer said that the band would be back after a ten-minute break. Annette, Natally, and Jes walked onto the stage. Annette said her thanks and blessings, then said, "I don't mean to ruin this, but the students who were responsible for the attack on our school, have infiltrated our prom. Uh, Pastor Mike? Mari Kelly and DragonRose Maddoxx have crashed our prom. Could you please come up here, Pastor Mike?"

I thought that I should leave, but Tony held my hand and followed Justin and DC closer to the stage.

She saw that we were moving toward her. "Justin, where have you been? I've been very worried about you."

"It looks like you survived." Justin replied.

Pastor Mike walked on stage. "Okay, everyone, calm down. I don't think these students are here to do us any harm."

"Are you kidding?" Annette gave him a look of offense.

"No, I'm not kidding. I think that Christian thing to do is to let them stay."

"The Christian thing to do? I've been doing the Christian thing my entire life. I did not have sex with a gay and try to blame it on Jesus."

"Oh, cool it, Nette." I was getting annoyed by her.

"Oh shut up, you fornicator. And I did not hack the school computers, or spray paint the outside of the school."

"You planted that paint on DC and Mari to get them kicked out of school." Justin said, as he held up the papers.

"That's such a lie." Annette snatched the papers. "Oh, please. This only proves that you stole my credit card to charge the paint… and the clothes from Maternity Girl."

Pastor Mike looked over the papers. "She's right; anyone could have made these charges."

"You swear to God that you didn't frame us, Annette?" DC insisted.

"Yeah, Annette. Swear it to God and everyone else." I insisted as well.

"No, I won't swear." she looked a bit nervous.

"You can't swear, can you?" Justin pushed the fact of her guiltiness.

"Alright, I'll swear. I swear to God, I did not graffiti our school. You happy, now?" she began to walk offstage.

"Oh, yes, you did, Annette." Natalie said. She took the receipt out of her purse, "I found this crammed up under your seat." Annette just stood frozen.

"It's your signature, Annette." Pastor Mike read the paper.

"Come on, Nat." Annette turned and grabbed Natalie's arm.

"Let me go." She threw the pin on the floor, "You're nothing but a big fake." Then Natalie walked to me and hugged me as she said an apology.

"I think you should leave, Annette." Pastor Mike had people move to make a path for her.

I grabbed her arm gently, "Nette,"

"Get off of me! I designed this, and my father donated the refreshments. I got _Godflight_ on the stage. You all go! … And I only did it because Jesus told me to. He did!" she stayed there for a few seconds, then rushed off. Justin, DC, Tony, me, and Caci ran after her.

She pushed the doors open hard, nearly hitting Alex and Matt. "Out of my way, you freaks!" she pushed her way through the Mercy House students. Justin and DC went past them, too, not noticing them really. Annette was fast. DC said that she'd get Tony and me; "Then we'd take care of your sister after getting the limo."

The Mercy House students entered the building. And as soon as I saw Alex, I paused. _Why, and how were they here? _

Tony was jerked to a stop. He turned and saw me standing there, looking at Alex. "Mari what's the matter?"

"Alex," Alex walked toward us. "What are you doing here? Did Mercy House let you borrow the van, or something?"

Alex looked down, just now noticing my stomach. "Not exactly. We sort of led a rebellion and took it… you're pregnant?"

"I wanted to tell you, but," I was nervous. How would he react to this amazing news, this sudden?

"Our first time?" I nodded. "That's so awesome." He smiled.

DC was at the door and heard the conversation and smiled to herself. Natally was kind of behind Tony and I, smiling as well.

Matt nudged Alex a bit. "Oh," Alex held Matt's hand, "There's something I'd like to tell you, too."

"He's your life-partner?"

"No, my prom date." He laughed.

I gave him a hug, "It's nice to see you." I held Tony's hand and introduced the two, "Alex, this is Tony. Tony, this is Alex"

Pastor Mike rushed in, interrupting Alex's and Tony's handshake. "Hey, excuse me. Listen, son, I suggest you and your friends get back in the van, and back to Mercy House as quick as you can before you all are arrested. We had enough excitement for this evening."

"We're not leaving." Alex replied.

"What you and your friends have done is not cool in the eyes of God." Pastor Mike said.

"Dad, stop it." Tony groaned.

"_Anthony_, this is not a gray area."

"Dad, it's all a gray area."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dad, stop it." Tony groaned.

"_Anthony_, this is not a gray area."

"Dad, it's all a gray area."

"The Bible is black and white!" Pastor Mike's voice was frustrated.

"Stop it!" I had to bud-in. "Would you listen to yourself?"

"Mari, I don't need this from you, right now."

Alex spoke again, "We've been kicked out of our schools and homes, and now we're gonna be kicked out of Mercy House. We have nowhere to go. We're suppose to be here; this is our prom. We want to spend it with our friends."

Pastor Mike was stressed, you could tell. "There's no room for moral ambiguity here. The Bible is very clear about this."

"So everything that doesn't fit into some stupid idea of what _you_ think God wants, you just try to hide it or fix it or get rid of? It's just all too much to live up to. No one fits in 100% of the time." Tony held me close to him, to calm me down.

"I know in my heart that Jesus still loves me." Alex slipped in.

I had more to say; so much such was in my mind, which was held back but now could be heard. "Why would God make us all so different, if he wanted us to be the same?"

Tony whispered to me, "You amaze me."

Pastor Mike was thinking, when we heard brakes of a car outside. "Now, what?"

Everyone in the building rushed to see that Annette was driving crazy in her van.

Annette sat in her van, looking out at the crowd, and shaking her head. She then looked forward to see that the billboard Jesus was only about 30 feet away. She stepped on the gas, "Save the heathens, Annette! Be a warrior, Annette! Sacrifice everything, Annette! And here's your big, fat, stupid reward!" as the last sentence left her mouth, she pressed on her brakes, sliding into the billboard.

The crowd made noises of concern. Justin and DC rushed toward the accident, to check if she was okay.

At that moment, I felt a bit light-headed. "I'm feeling kind of woozy."

"What?" Tony made sure I didn't fall. My water broke and Tony shouted to have someone call the ambulance.

"That was so freaking awesome, Annette!" DC shouted when they reached the van. The billboard tipped enough for the head to break off and land on top of the windshield, scaring Annette enough to shout, "Jesus Christ!" (The first _swear_ verse she had ever used.) She crawled out of her vehicle.

"You okay?"

"No, Justin. I just crashed my van into Jesus! I have a zit the size of Jupiter. I am not okay!" she fell to her knees on the grass, "This is not how I wanted to remember my prom. This is not how I wanted to be remembered… I am so sorry, Justin."

"Well, I shouldn't have ratted you out, in front of everyone."

"I would have probably done the same thing. Do you think Jesus still loves me, Justin?"

"Probably not." he paused, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

In the background, they heard sirens. DC looked back and saw an ambulance in front of the building. "She's over here!"

Annette tried to get up. DC attempted to help. "I'm fine."

"Come on. I won't bite… much." DC laughed. Annette laughed slightly as she thanked her.

I was strapped in the ambulance. And Tony, Alex, and Matt stepped up to ride with me.

The driver said, "I only got room for one of you." He pointed to each of them.

"I'm the father." Alex answered.

"I'm the boyfriend." Tony replied.

"I'm his boyfriend." Matt pointed to Alex.

"That's nice, but I still only have room for one."

Billie pushed through and got inside. "Starting the party without me?"

"Billie?" Mari looked up as best as she could from her laying position.

The dark haired woman looked to the girl as she sat close to her, "You okay?" she held her sister's hand as she brushed strands of hair away from her face.


	15. Chapter 15

"Billie?" Mari looked up as best as she could from her laying position.  
The young woman looked to the girl as she sat close to her, "You okay?" she held her sister's hand as she brushed strands of hair away from her face.

"Yeah."

"You didn't ruin my life, Mari." She looked back to the crowd, glanced at Pastor Mike, then looked back at me, "Just breathe. That's good, just breathe."

_ Okay, I'm pretty sure this isn't what Jesus had in mind when he said, "Help Alex."_

_ Just don't be too harsh; I'm not the first person to ever get the message screwed up._

Alex rushes in the waiting room to our guests and with a huge, proud smile he said, "He's perfect!"

_ Looking at him, it's like life is too amazing to be this random and meaningless consequence of the universe. There had to be a God… Or something out there; something inside. You just have to feel it._

"Do you want to hold him, Aunt Billie?"

Billie smiled, and though she's not a baby-person, she smiled when she held my son. She turned to Alex, "Did you want to hold your son?" Alex nodded with a huge smile.

"So, what's his name?" DC asked as she looked over Alex's shoulder.

"Mikhael Anthony Adams." I answered, when I got him back in my arms. Everyone looked at me with the question of where I came up with the name. "Mikhael, after my father. Anthony, after Tony. And Adams, Alex's family name. Three great names after three great guys! It's perfect for him."

As I sat up, holding the little baby boy; holding my son in my hands, I couldn't help myself but to think how this little guy was in fact not a mistake at all, but a miracle.

_ So, my last thought is when you ask: "What Would Jesus Do?", remember that he gave us all free will. So, instead ask: "What Will I Do?"_


End file.
